I Love You
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Donghae is in love with Eunhyuk,his best friend for over 10 years.Eunhyuk is having trouble believing it.One day, Eunhyuk was performing a concert.Donghae wanted to tell him straight up that he loved him no matter what. More in the summary and details!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Love You

Summary: Donghae is in love with Eunhyuk, his best friend for over 10 years. Eunhyuk is having trouble believing it. One day, Eunhyuk was performing a concert. Donghae wanted to tell him straight up that he loved him no matter what on stage and in front of his fans. But Donghae gets into a car accident and Eunhyuk's concert get interrupted. Eunhyuk rushes to the hospital, in tears. But will Donghae make it?

Pairing: EunHae

Genre: Romance

Rating: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own SuJu


	2. Ruins

I Love You

Chapter One: In Ruins

Eunhyuk sighed as he fixed his clothing and wireless microphone. The day before, his best friend told him that he loved him. But Eunhyuk is having trouble believing that. He never found love and honestly never really believed in love either. Eunhyuk looked at himself in the tall glass mirror in front of him. It was the day of his concert. He was going to perform a few songs with his band. Eunhyuk sighed once again. He rubbed the back of his head, wondering about his friend. He made a decision that he was going to confront him after the concert. He needed to apologize for acting so rudely and suspiciously. When his friend told him he loved him, Eunhyuk thought there were secret cameras everywhere. That Donghae was just leading him on like what other people have done to him. Eunhyuk sighed and rubbed his face. He knew Donghae was different. But he still couldn't believe him, especially if he still has scars left from love that just won't fade or leave him alone. He looked over at his desk and saw a picture. He smiled and grabbed it. It was him and Donghae. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. Eunhyuk was in ABDC [America's Best Dance Crew] with Leeteuk, Shindong, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun. They won and became America's Best Dance Crew. It was the best day Eunhyuk could of ever dreamed of. When he heard Super Junior's name being called, he broke down and cried. Donghae was in the crowd. He ran up on stage and hugged him so tightly. Everyone was happy and joyful. It was the best dream Donghae could of ever helped him fulfill. Eunhyuk smiled and puts the picture down. There was a knock on his door. He turned around.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and Lee Sungmin poked his head in.

"We're ready when you are." He said. Eunhyuk nods and they walked out onto stage.

TO DONGHAE

Donghae smiled as he got into his car with a boquet of flowers in his hand. He put the flower on the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on. He closed his door and started the car. Once the car started, he drove out of his driveway and headed for the stadium. Eunhyuk was performing today. Donghae smiled as he continued to drive down the road. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, no matter what. He loves him like nothing else in the world. Donghae stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. He continued down the road and turned on the radio to the station where he could hear Eunhyuk's amazing rapping. It was just in the middle of 'Don't Don' and it was the solo before Leeteuk's. Donghae smiled and let's the song swirl into his head. He saw another stoplight but it was green, so he kept going. But to his right, there was a van speeding through a red light. The van smashed into the passenger side of Donghae's car, skidding him across the road. He slammed up against a telephone pole. It wasn't until the van's engine exploded when he was in true danger. He was sitting in the driver's seat, unconscious and bleeding. The van driver got out and stumbled to the ground. On-going people ran to the scene, one of them has 911 on the phone. They were screaming and hollering but couldn't find a way to get Donghae out of the car.

TO EUNHYUK

Eunhyuk walked backstage. He just got done performing 'Don't Don'. He went to quickly change and get dressed into his 'No Other' clothing. He fully got dressed and turned around to see Leeteuk standing there with Kangin behind him. Leeteuk had a phone in his hand and his eyes were closed, tears pouring down his cheeks. He dropped the phone. Eunhyuk stared at them both, confused.

"W-What's going on? Why is oppa crying?" He said. Leeteuk broke down even more. He dropped to his knees, one hand to his mouth and the other on the ground. Kangin went up to Eunhyuk and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We just got a call from the police. There was a car accident a few blocks away." He said. Eunhyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyuukie...Donghae is being rushed to the hospital." Kangin said. Tears stund Eunhyuk's eyes.

"T-That's impossible. Y-You're lying!" He said.

"Am I?" Kangin yelled and turned on the TV to the news. Eunhyuk looked at the TV. A female reporter was talking.

_"Just a few minutes ago, there was an accident reporting on this street in Seoul, South Korea."_ She said and turned around where a man got lifted up onto a stretcher. The female reporter moved to reveal the reckage. Eunhyuk gasped, covering his mouth. A van was pressing a car up against a pole. Eunhyuk recognized the car...it was Donghae's.

_"Lee Donghae was on his way to the stadium, where he was going to watch his best friend perform tonight. But got slammed by this van at the passenger side. Donghae was going a green light and the van was speeding a red light. The 2 cars collided and it brought devistation. Firefighters are trying to get the last victum out of the reckage but they are running out of time. The van's engine has exploded and at any moment, Donghae's car could explode also with Donghae still trapped inside. More news after the break."_ The reporter said. Kangin turned off the TV and bent down to his crying lover. Eunhyuk grabbed his keys.

"W-We have to go. I-I need to see i-if he's alright." He said. Kangin looked at him.

"We're in the middle of a concert, Hyukkie." He said.

"I don't care! Donghae means more to me than this stupid concert. I NEED to see him." Eunhyuk said. Kangin nods and helped Leeteuk to his feet. They all took off their wireless microphones.

"Then let's go." Kangin said. They cancelled the concert and drove to the hospital as fast as they could. Eunhyuk walked in, in tears. Donghae's family members and friends were sitting the waiting room. There was not a dry eye when Eunhyuk walked in. Donghae's mother stood and hugged him tightly. Eunhyuk hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." He sobbed. Donghae's mom nodded against his shoulder.

"It's alright." She said and they let go of each other. They waited for hours, pacing back and forth and impatiently waited for the news. Eunhyuk was about to fall asleep in Kibum's lap when a doctor opened the door.

"Friends and family of Lee Donghae?" He said. Eunhyuk immediatly woke up and he was the first to stand up. The doctor looked at him. "Donghae was hit pretty hard by the van, even though he wasn't hit on his side. He's got a few scars and few broke ribs along with 2 broke wrists and a sprained knee. He's in colma currently. When he wakes up...we think he will not remember anything or anyone. He hit his head hard. So there's no guarentee he will have any memories." He said. Eunhyuk nods, starting to cry once again. "Only one person can go visit him. Hyukjae, I think you should." He said and gestured toward the door. Eunhyuk nods and the doctor led him to Donghae's room. He opened the door and Eunhyuk walked in. Donghae was lying in bed, his head wrapped and both wrists in a cast. The blanket was over him and he was still unconscious. He has a bruise on his neck and upper right arm. The doctor shuts the door. Eunhyuk slowly walked up to Donghae's bed and sat down on it. He reached up and touched Donghae's cheek and more tears came into his eyes.

"Mianhae, Fishy. Mianhae." He whispered. Eunhyuk buried his face into his hands and cried. He cried for an hour. Donghae's eyes slowly slid open. He could hear muffled crying. He turned his head to see a good-looking guy sitting on his bed, crying. Donghae furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse me." He managed to say. The man paused and raised his head. He turned and looked at him.

"Donghae, y-you're awake." The man said. Donghae stared at him as if he had no clue on who the man was.

"I don't know who you are, but please don't cry." He said. Eunhyuk's eyes widened and he frowned. Donghae didn't recognize him. He sighed and looked away.

"I-I won't. I'll be leaving now." He said and stood up.

"W-Wait..." Donghae said but it was already too late. The man was out of the door, still in tears. Donghae sighed and looked at the TV. It was on the news channel. He narrowed his eyes as he watched HIMSELF get put on a stretcher. A memory flashed in his head. It was when he was driving down the road and got into an accident. He groaned and grabbed his head. "What happened to me? Who is that guy?" He groaned.

2 MONTHS LATER

Donghae was released from the hospital, full recovered. He still doesn't have any memories of anyone in his life, though he's having strange dreams. Flashblacks of the past. But nothing revealed that guy who was sitting on his bed, crying. Donghae was walking down the street, trying to clear his mind. He watched the kids play in their front lawn, chasing butterflies and laughing. Donghae smiled and looked ahead. He couldn't get that guy off of his mind. He couldn't sleep for a long time. He was really puzzled on him. Donghae sighed and rubbed his head. He turned a corner and paused. That's when he saw _him._ He was pinned against a fence, a guy had his collar in his hands. Another man stood next to him. Donghae stared at him. _He _looked frightened. The man who had his collar got closer and grinned.

"My, my. Why would a good looking guy like you walk around the streets alone? This street is always abandoned. No one even dares to walk this street." The man said.

_"Then what the hell am I doing here?" _Donghae thought and looked behind him.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything." The victum cried. Donghae froze. That voice. He had another memory flash.

IN THE MEMORY

_Donghae ran up stage. The crowd was cheering and going nuts. Donghae hugged Eunhyuk tighter than ever. Eunhyuk smiled through the tears and hugged him back. The rest of Super Junior was embracing each other and cheering._

_"Congratulations!" Donghae said as they let go of each other. Eunhyuk smiled and Donghae whipped his tears away._

_"Gomawo. Thank you for being here, Fishy." Eunhyuk said. Donghae smiled._

_"Hyukkie, you're very much welcome. I wanted to be here to watch my bestest friend in the whole world win this." He said. Eunhyuk smiled. Without even thinking, Donghae leaned down and kissed him. Eunhyuk was shocked but then relaxed into the kiss and welcomed it. They stood there, onstage, kissing like no one was there. _

END OF MEMORY

After that memory, he had a 2 second flash back. The car crash. The man sitting on his bed. Donghae smiling at the man and the man smiling back.

_"Lee Hyukjae, I love you with all of my heart."_ Donghae snapped out of it and shook his head. He heard a soft cry and turned around. The man had Eunhyuk by the throat and he was choking him. Eunhyuk grabbed the man's arm and squirmed. The man grinned and Donghae charged. He put one hand gently on Eunhyuk's chest and the other on the man's chest and pushed the man harshly away. The man hits the ground and Eunhyuk collapsed to the ground, coughing. He looked up at Donghae, shocked. Donghae was pissed.

"Hands off my Hyukkie, bitch." He said. The man stared at Donghae, head-to-toe and looked at the other man, who shrugged.

"D-Donghae?" Eunhyuk managed to say through the shock. Donghae slanted his gaze and looked at Eunhyuk, giving him a gentle smile. He looked at the 2 men who running like hell. Donghae sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was too easy." He said. Eunhyuk blinked at him, still shocked. Donghae turned and looked at him. He smiled. "What?" He said. Eunhyuk opened his mouth.

"H-How...Y-you...*sigh*," Eunhyuk looked down. "How do you remember me?" He said. Donghae got in front of him and got him to his feet.

"I don't know. I came around the corner and saw what happened and then I remembered you. It's weird though. I only remember you. I only have flashbacks of just you." He said softly. Eunhyuk felt the tears form in his eyes and he refused to look at him. "Hyukkie, please look at me." He said. Eunhyuk slowly looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you like that. And I'm sorry for worrying you. Really, I am." He said. Eunhyuk nods. Donghae scanned him. "Hyukkie...may I?" He asked. Eunhyuk's eyes widened slighlty and he blushed. He leaned against the fence and looked at him.

"I guess so." He said. Donghae's heart dance with victory. Donghae leaned in and gently pressed his lips to his new found lover, both of them closing their eyes at the same time.

THE END


End file.
